


The king of the Stepstones

by Olivia_DE



Series: 13 day of smut [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Daemon, Daemon likes it rought, House Targaryen, House Velaryon, Incest, Kinda, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stepstones, Top Corlys, daemoncorlys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivia_DE/pseuds/Olivia_DE
Summary: Daemon can't wait for Corlys to arrive at the Stepstones, and decides to start early, surprising not just himself but Corlys too.Day 5 of my 2020 December smutfest!
Relationships: Corlys Velaryon/Rhaenys Targaryen (daughter of Aemon) (mentioned), Daemon Targaryen/Corlys Velaryon
Series: 13 day of smut [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035210
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The king of the Stepstones

Daemon throw his cape over the desk that stood near his bed, kicking his boots off to a corner he would more likely forget in the morning. Taking off his pants and shirt, the Rogue Prince sat down on his bed, and grimly looked outside at the Stepstones. He had been here for a while now, and the islands gave him more trouble than he could have ever imagined it. But at least he was away from The Bronze Bitch. And, if the news were true, Corlys Velaryon will visit him soon.

Daemon throw himself back, opening his arms as his back collided with the blankets, his eyes finding the small imperfections in the roof above him. His mind turned away from the troubles of governing and ruling, as it was always easier to do it when someone he cared was around, that someone being Rhaenyra, his niece. He won’t forget what his brother did to him, to her, to both of them but Daemon still remembers his father’s words about family, and they never left his mind ever since Baelon died.

With a sigh, he pushed himself into the bed, his eyes marveling at Dark Sister and the rubies shined, illuminated by the candlelight. The fire danced around and Daemon watched the small flame, mesmerized by it, his mind taking him back to the first time he had watched candlelight.

He was lying in bed in a brothel on the Street of Silk, and he had celebrated his ten and fourth nameday, the whore the owner recommended him was in her thirties and the young prince enjoyed his night with her, but something, even then, clawed at his chest. The feeling sometimes would grow or disappear, but it never left completely. And with the death of his father and his betrothal to Rhea, then marriage, Daemon just wanted to fly away on Caraxes to Essos. He loathed his grandfather and wanted him to understand how wrong he was, but it never came, and now he was away from his family, leaving his niece behind because he was an idiot, and hoping that the friends he made will keep her and his brother safe.

Rolling over to his other side, the Rogue Prince laid his eyes upon a seashell he found earlier on the beach, his cheeks turning bright red when his mind processed what had it seen. The seashell reminded him of Corlys, and the nights they had spent together, feasting, drinking, talking, laughing and fucking.

Gods, he missed his touches!

Groaning into his pillow, the prince felt his cock twitch between his legs, and even the thought of Alicent couldn’t make it stop. The countless times he and Corlys fucked in places they shouldn’t was pressing against his mind, wanting him to relive them.

The first time was a little awkward on his part, and after that did he finally decide on taking a whore to his bed. He wanted to enjoy their second more, and not just bite his pillow or lay there. It also came in handy when he found himself a maiden, or when he will finally make love to Rhaenyra.

A moan escaped his throat when his cock pressed against the sheets, his hand moving to it slowly, still hoping the image of Alicent and Viserys together would make it stop, but he had no look.

Daemon eyed his cock, and with a final sight touched it, imagining that it was Corlys’ hand. He wanted those memories of them now, badly, and as his hand stroked and played with his cock, his mind recreated the memory of him and Corlys fucking on the shores. It was night by the time they met, and Daemon was younger back then, foolish and reckless, so fucking on the beach behind some rocks was something he would do.

His fingers turned around the tip of his cock, the memory of Corlys’ mouth over them sending shivers down his spine. The memory was vivid, and Daemon soon found himself on the same spot again, Corlys above him, sucking his cock while his fingers played with his nipples and slowly fingered him. He moaned into his arm, but Corlys had pushed them away, wanting to hear him scream his name.

He took him all the ways he could, rough and dry, sweet and slow and when Daemon had finally woken in the morning he could only mouth words, as his throat hurt, had no voice and his legs would fail him whenever he tried to stand.

His other hand, the hand that wasn’t holding his throbbing cock, slowly inched its way to his lower parts, tracing a line alongside of his skin, making it jump. Lifting his leg, Daemon pushed a finger inside his arse, quickly adding one more, and moving them around.

He pushed his head into the soft bed, his hands moving on his body, his mind turning into a foggy mess. In his pleasure, Daemon imagined that Corlys was holding his cock, his fingers were Corlys’ and that the Velaryon would take him roughly. His mouth opened, moaning the Lord of the Tides’ name his fingers brushed against the spot that Corlys loved to tease, until Daemon would beg, like a whore, for Corlys to let him release.

The Rogue Prince arched his back as his fingers pressed against the tip of his cock, and in his pleasure, he didn’t notice when the door opened, and the man he was waiting for entered, his eyes widening, his eyebrows raised at the sight, but the Sea Snake quickly undressed, not taking his eyes off of the beautiful sight that was Daemon Targaryen, the Rogue Prince, as he pleasured himself, moaning his name.

Corlys carefully walked over the bed, his naked feet much quiet than his boots. Kneeling on the bed, the older of the two marveled how deep in his fantasies the younger one walked. Corlys watched as another moan left Daemon’s lips, and the Sea Snake couldn’t hold himself back anymore. His left arm pressed against the bed, holding himself up, while his right hand touched the sweaty skin of Daemon, and began to caress him tenderly, the prince not noticing him yet, as he was too far gone in his own fantasy.

Corlys brought his mouth to Daemon’s nipple, his tongue licking the pink flesh, the fingers on his right hand brushed against the other nipple, and traced a line till they reached the prince’s open mouth. Corlys raised an eyebrow when a particularly big moan left Daemon’s mouth, the Velaryon knowing that the younger was close to his release. And while he wanted nothing more than to watch the show in front of his eyes, he wanted to make the Rogue Prince beg to be fucked.

Pushing his thumb into Daemon’s mouth, Corlys moved back into a kneeling position, pushing Daemon’s legs apart, his other hand grabbing the base of Daemon’s cock, sliding his hand down and tightening the grip on Daemon’s balls, a smirk playing across his face when their eyes finally met.

“I see and hear how much you have missed my cock.” Corlys smile grew as the pleasure that made Daemon’s mind foggy slowly faded and the realization hit him.

“C-Corlys! You are- Ah!”

Corlys pushed his fingers into Daemon’s mouth, who began to suck them, coating them with saliva, while Corlys’ other hand held the Rogue Prince by his balls. The Velaryon watched as the prince grabbed his arm to pull him closer, Daemon’s other arm moving to his cock, trying to wrestle off Corlys’ own.

Corlys’ smirk grew even wider, but removed his fingers from Daemon’s mouth. “I believe you want it to be rough?” Not waiting for Daemon to respond, Corlys pushed his saliva coated fingers inside Daemon, the prince moaning as they entered. His other hand remained on Daemon, not letting go of him just yet.

“Come on Corlys!”

Corlys ignored Daemon’s words of displeasure and continued to tease him, brushing against the flesh of Daemon’s ass, watching as the other slowly started to trash. Making sure to always poke or touch the spot that made the prince throw his head back into the bed and arch his back, the Sea Snake felt as his cock rose, but his want to torment Daemon some more was bigger than his urge to fuck him into the bed.

“You know how to get me into the mood Daemon. Too well!” Corlys groaned when Daemon pressed his thigh against his cock.

The prince tried to push himself up, but only managed a weak, wink, his eyes turning back to his skull the moment, he felt Corlys’ fingers. “F-family… Ah! Trait.” Despite Corlys facing Daemon’s throat, he knew that the prince was most likely smirking. And he was right. Rhaenys knew how to get him going, and when she was in the mood…

His grip loosened on Daemon’s cock, the younger using it to pull away and push himself up into a sitting position before leaning forward, his lips touching Corlys’ cock. The Velaryon blinked in surprise, but took Daemon’s arms as he stood up on the bed, and held his wrists together with one hand while the other brushed away the prince’s hair and grabbed a handful of it.

The look Daemon gave him when Corlys pushed his head a little could have scared even the great Balerion, and for a moment Corlys truly feared for his cock, as it would be hard to explain to Rhaenys while can’t she ride him anymore, but thankfully Daemon began to suck on it, taking more and more of him in, his tongue circling Corlys’ flesh.

Daemon’s moans sent a shiver down his spine, and while Corlys knew that he was doing it on a purpose, he couldn’t help but moan. Daemon was skilled, and this quickly got him where he wanted, and the Sea Snake could have sworn that he saw it in Daemon’s eyes, when he pushed him down again.

Deciding to toy with the prince a little more and get back at him, the Velaryon pressed the tip of his cock against Daemon, but didn’t push it in, his hands holding down the younger man, preventing him from thrusting his hips.

“Corlys?!” He had to chuckle at Daemon’s pout.

“Do you really think I’d let you have my cock this easily?”

“Well, yes. Or otherwise, you wouldn’t have started to fuck me while I pleasured myself!”

Corlys raised his eyebrows, but leaned closer to Daemon, biting his lower lip before slipping his tongue into Daemon’s mouth. It was a quick kiss, but full of tongue and when the first sigh left Daemon’s mouth Corlys pulled away, his tongue licking a way to Daemon’s chest, taking one nipple in his mouth, his teeth gently biting down on it, his tongue poking the top.

“Fucker!” Daemon yelled as his hands were grabbed again and pushed above his head, while the other wrapped around his cock, teasing him yet he knew Corlys wouldn’t let him release until he begged.

Corlys moved to his other nipple, and Daemon moved his hips, trying to find Corlys’ cock. He knew from experience that if he manages to push it into him, the Velaryon will surely lose it, and then Daemon can finally find release. But the Sea Snake had pushed his body up, his cock now brushing against Daemon’s own.

“I can do this all day Daemon.” Corlys replied, his tongue now pressed against his nipple, Daemon biting his lip, his whole body jumping at the sensation. He knew that Corlys was capable of it, he had experienced that too, among many things.

“Please…”

Corlys raised a brow when he heard a faint whisper.

“Please Corlys fuck me!” Daemon repeated it, his mouth opening when Corlys’ thumb pressed the tip of his cock.

“We will work on that.” Was all the other said, and when Daemon lifted his head, Corlys let go of him, and lined up his cock, and with a thrust, he was in, Daemon letting out a deep moan.

Wrapping his hand around Daemon’s cock, Corlys began to thrust, and with each thrust he’d stroke Daemon, quickly picking up pace. His eyes were closed, but he could still imagine the sight in front of him. Out of curiosity, he opened an eye, and the picture didn’t disappoint him.

Daemon’s eyes were closed, his mouth open half the way, his tongue pressed against his lower teeth. One his arms was on Corlys, the other gripping the sheets with force, and Corlys could see as Daemon’s fingers turned whiter the closer they were to the bed.

His left arm pulled the moaning prince closer, while his right moved to the top of Daemon’s cock, pressing down on the tip, making the Rogue Prince arch his back.

“Corlys! Let me, let me-“

Corlys groaned when he felt the flesh around him tighten, and with a final trust, Daemon released, his seed spilling on his stomach, Corlys needing a few more before he pulled out and shoot his own seed next to Daemon’s. The Velaryon laid down, tired from both the travel and the fuck he just had, but had a funny feeling that Daemon would not let him enjoy a few hours of sleep.

To his surprise, the prince turned to face him and snuggled close before closing his eyes and wrapping an arm around him.

“We will have to repeat this.” Daemon whispered into his ear, Corlys smirking down at the man and pulling the covers over them.

“I hope you learned your lesson.”

“Of what?” The sleepy voice of Daemon asked, but it sounded more like a grunt.

“Don’t leave your door open when you want my cock so badly.” Corlys answered, his own eyes slowly closing.

“Well, it worked out just like I wanted.” The prince chuckled, and Corlys sighed, knowing that he would have to fuck Daemon into the bed again.


End file.
